Understanding Brad Glee Project at WMSH Dare
by kenepeach
Summary: Both Damian and Brad's POV of the kiss.  Written in response to ForeverLivebyMusic's challenge to write a one-shot based on the story Glee Project at WMSH.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, it's me again! This story is a one shot based on Glee Project at WMSH. It's an amazing story written by ForeverLivebyMusic, you should all check it out! She writes some of the best OCs ever! Anyway, the latest chapter dared us to write about the interactions between Brad and Damian, based on chapter 22. So I did! Before you read this, please go an read her story! It is great!_

_About the story: Anything written in bold is third person, all of the italics are Damian's thoughts, all the words in plain font are Brad's thoughts!  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters! Anything that happens to Damian in this story is fictional. Brad (and Nick) are owned by ForeverLivebyMusic. The plot is also half written by ForeverLivebyMusic!_

_Please enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>"What in bloody sakes is your problem lad?" Damian yelled, approaching Brad and his hockey friends. The halls were almost empty and Damian's words bounced and echoed down the halls. Brad and his friends chuckled.<strong>

_He's with all of his hockey mates, but that doesn't matter. I'll take them all on if I have to! No one hurts Lola like that!_

Oh, god. It's Damian. His accent is much stronger than usual. It's so sexy...

**"Speak English, Leprechaun." Brad sneered as Damian caught up with them. Brad's hockey friends laugh and nudge Brad, egging him on. Damian gritted his teeth in frustration.**

Well said. Mocking is key. Can't let Jake and Kris know you're gay, your life will be ruined! But Damian looks so damn cute, all Irish and so mad.

_Seriously, Brad? Are you going to be like that? After you rape Lola, the best you can do is tease my accent? We are going to fight this out like men, Brad. And you are a dead man. Lola deserves to be treated with respect, and I intend on making you pay for hurting her!_

**"I said, what. In. Bloody. Sakes. Is. Your. Problem. Lad." Damian said loudly, glaring at up at the smirking Brad and ignoring the taunting comments from his friends.**

Keep a straight face, dude. Literally. Stop looking at Damian like that! Only an idiot wouldn't notice the lovestruck look on your face right now. Come on, man.. Look... I don't know... Angry, maybe?

_Damn, he needs to be taken down a notch. Look at that self loving, conceited, dumb-ass expression of his. Like he doesn't care what happened to Lola, or what will happen to the baby._

**"Look, Irish. I don't what your problem is. But, you should just walk away before I take a beating on your face, since that's what she loves most." Brad threatened, looking a little more aggressive and menacing. But Damian didn't back down.**

Your face is the thing I like most. So innocent yet sexy at the same time. Those lips, your hair, even those damn eyebrows. And your eyes. You don't know how many times I've stared into those eyes, Damian. They're like stars shining in the sky- they twinkle when you smile or even when you frown.

_Ha, alright Brad. You can try to beat me up as much as you want, but you won't, because YOU are going to get the beating of your lifetime. Leprechaun style._

**"Guys, I can take him. I'll catch up with you guys later." Brad told his friends over his shoulder as he advanced on Damian, growling slightly at the Irish boy.**

_Fine, Brad. Send your little entourage away now. Just because I'm younger and smaller than you doesn't mean I can't hurt you._

Keep your cool, Brad. I know you think that without the others, you can get carried away, but you mustn't.

**"What you did to her… It was uncalled for! You hurt her! Why would you hurt her?" Damian screamed at Brad.**

_You are freaking FILTH, Brad. Filthy excuse for a human being._

You are freaking hot Irish magic, Damian McGinty. Pure sexy when you're mad.

**"Speak fucking English, Irish!" Brad sneered. He pushed Damian up into the wall, the lockers clanging as**  
><strong>Damian hit them. The halls were all too quiet, but nobody came out to investigate.<strong>

_Get your dirty hands off of me! I'm going to punch you like nobody else has, I swear!_

Déjà vu. I had Lola like this only weeks ago. Just before I took her virginity. Wonder if Damian's still got his 'flower'. BRAD! Get those thoughts out of your head. It's kind of disgusting. A lot disgusting. You need to think a lot more un-gay and un-pedophilesque.

**Brad leaned in, his breath in Damian's ear. "I fucked your girlfriend. I fucked her so hard. She bite me, and struggled against me, it turned me on." He whispered harshly. Damian froze.**

_How DARE he say things like that! You are a FUCKING monster!_

Damn, Damian. Your struggling turns me on as much as Lola's did.

**Damian snapped out of his frozen trance and punched Brad as hard as he could in the face. Brad growled and swung his fist at Damian, but hit the metal lockers as Damian ducked. Glaring at the Irish, he swung at Damian again, but Damian dodged it again, and then punched Brad right in the jaw. Furious, Brad landed a punch in Damian's eye. Before Damian could counter, Brad pushed him up against the locker again.**

_You're so going to have a bruise on your jaw tomorrow. And your nose is going to hurt. Ha. See? The potato eating leprechaun_  
><em>can throw a punch just as good as the hamburger eatin' American. We can fight back. Yet you still have the upper hand. Probably going to punch to my other eye, and then maybe throw me into lockers again...I don't know, but punch me and let go already. You still haven't gotten all the punches I can throw. Yeah, that- why is he looking at me so weird?<em>

He's mad. I've said this before, but he is so HOT when he's mad. Only a little intimidating, but mostly just really smoldering and sexy. Damn, this turns me on. I wish I could kiss him. Let the world know I'm gay, and let the world know I love the stupid, Irish, Glee Club loser, Damian McGinty. I mean, look at those eyes. They are so intense. They look like they want to kill me, but all the same... And has anyone looked at that ass before? It's sexy perfection. And those lips. They look so kissable...

**Without warning, Brad leaned in a pressed his lips against Damian's. He pushed him up against the locker, keeping their lips locked up together. Damian froze, and his eyes widened and his eyebrows flew up into a comical expression of shock.**

_What the bloody hell? Is BRAD kissing me? BRAD? KISSING? Is he gay? If he is, then why did he have to go and rape my Lola? Why does he have to jerk to everyone in the school? Oh my lord, this is horrifying! Punch him! Kick him in the shins! Bitch slap his face! Whatever! Do something, McGinty! Anything!_

_Brad! Why are you kissing Damian? In the middle of the hallways, during school hours! Someone could totally see you and your rep will be ruined! Pull away!_  
><em>But his lips are so soft, and he's so sexy and beautiful.<em>  
><em>Pull away, Brad!<em>  
><em>No! I could kiss these lips all day. Irish people are so cute.<em>  
><em>Stop kissing him, Brad!<em>  
><em>I'm going to kiss him better than Lola ever has, and he will realize feelings for me and we will live happily ever after.<em>  
><em>STOP, Brad. Damian's as straight as a stick, and he loves LOLA. He's never going to kiss you back. Ever. So stop it!<em>  
><em>Are you sure, Brad? Damian could be bi, you never know. I mean, he's too cute to be straight.<em>  
><em>BRAD. STOP kissing the boy. NOW!<em>

**As suddenly as it he had started, Brad pulled away, leaving Damian in a state of total bewilderment. He threw Damian quite aggressively to the floor, and paused. **

**"If anyone finds out about this, you're dead, Irish." he threatened. Damian didn't say anything, just looked at Brad with wide eyes. "Good." Brad said before walking away, leaving Damian alone in the empty halls. Damian let out a quick breath, still in a state of shock.**

_Brad is gay... or bi, I suppose. Huh. What am I going to tell Lola? Should I tell her? Would she be upset? Probably, I mean... she got raped by a gay guy. That just isn't how it works._

_No wonder he looks at me strange all the time... maybe he kind of has a crush on me. Which I guess is flattering, right? I'm apparently crush-worthy. Yes, I'm going to take that as a compliment. Or maybe it means that I act or look gay... I really hope that isn't the case. Damian... that's besides the point. He was a surprisingly okay kisser... it's too bad he has to hide his sexuality like that. Imagine having to hide that from people all the time._

_I can't believe it, but I actually... kind of... just a bit... feel SORRY for Brad. That is not what I would have thought I'd be leaving this confrontation with. I was thinking a couple bruises and a sense of accomplishment, not a kiss and the sense of pity._

**Damian picked himself up from the floor and headed towards the classroom. Glee Club always helped him sort out his emotions. Besides, he was definitely looking forward to seeing Lola after that emotional tumultuous afternoon.**

**Meanwhile, Brad sat outside under the tree, his hand on his mouth and a confused expression on his face.**

_You kissed Damian McGinty, Brad. Kissed him! What if he tells everyone, huh? You're life will become a story of slushies, dumpsters, taunting and laughing. The same insults you throw at Kurt and Alex are going to be coming right back at you. Why did you kiss him, you IDIOT!_

_Maybe it would be best for you if you moved away from McKynleigh. I mean, look at what Kurt did. He went to Dalton, and when he came back, he was a whole new person! I mean, people kind of sorta-ish respected him. A little. At least, more than they used to. If I left, then I would be free to get some friends that know what I am. Maybe even a boyfriend. I wouldn't have to hide and pretend anymore._

_Remember what your friend Rory said when he told you he was gay? He said that it was a lot easier to be who he was and get teased for it than to hide who he was and live life with being bullied. He said it was actually easier. Easier to be gay. Easier to be teased for it. And this is Rory we're talking about. That quiet, lanky kid that was the definition of 'Potential Target for Bullying.' If he found it easier to be openly gay, maybe it would be easier for me, too. Maybe._

_But definitely not at McKinley. Even Rory agreed that coming out of the closet at McKinley would be pure hell. I'll transfer, and then I'll have a fresh start. Nobody will know I bullied gay kids, nobody will know I'm an advanced slushier. And everybody will like me for who I am. I could go to Dalton. My cousin, Kat went there and he loved it. Of course, he was in the Glee Club there, so he was all popular. Even though I'm gay, I'm not going to be joining any Glee Club._

_Maybe I could go to Mount Royal High School. I've never heard anything bad about that school in terms of the people there. I could move there, and I could relax and tell people I'm gay without having a slushie thrown at my face. I could hold hands with a guy without making Jacob Ben Israel's stupid news._

_But if I transfer... I'll know I'm being a chicken. I'm being a coward because I'm unable to come out to the people I've known for a long time. I'm a coward for not wanting to be proud of being gay. Because I'm not proud. I'm ashamed. I hate being gay. I hate not being accepted into society, I hate being the social abnormality. Being gay sucks. I always hear "Gay Pride". Screw that shit. "Gay You-are-destined-to-be-judged-and-mocked-for-the-rest-of-your-life" is more like it. People will ask me if I have a girlfriend, and I will say I have a boyfriend, and they will look at me like I've grown three heads. I might as well resign to faking feelings for some pretty girl I kind of like for the rest of my life._

_What should I do? Be a coward and run away from McKinley and Damian or suck it up and tell everyone I'm gay or just hide the fact for the rest of my life? What should I fucking do? Damn. Why did you have to kiss Damian? Up until about 3:00 this afternoon, you were perfectly fine with pretending to be straight, and now you are a mixed up bundle of stupid emotions. Gah..._

* * *

><p><strong>For a month, Brad deliberated. He avoided looking at Damian at all costs, he avoided most of his friends, he avoided girls. He avoided teachers and his parents. For weeks, he kept to himself tormented by his inner conflict. Finally, he made up his mind.<strong>

**Damian came to school about four weeks after Brad had kissed him. Brad hadn't talked or even looked at Damian for an entire month. Damian supposed he should be grateful that Brad wasn't giving him crap to force him to keep the kiss a secret. Not that Damian would ever tell. It was Brad's right to tell people when he knew it was right. And if that meant Damian had to keep the kiss a secret for the rest of his life, he would. Damian walked down to his locker, and to his surprise, he spotted Brad, with his head down, waiting by Damian's locker. Damian bit his lip and went up to the frowning football player.**

_After a whole month of avoiding me, what is Brad doing, waiting for me at my locker? Is he going to finish the fight that ended short?_

What am I doing here? I don't really need to tell Damian anything. I don't owe him anything... Yes, you do. You owe him everything, if anything, for keeping his mouth shut about that kiss.

**Brad looked up as Damian approached. The two stood silently for a moment, faces solemn and eyes searching but not accusatory. Brad made the first move and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Damian, um... thanks." he muttered. Damian nodded with the air of genuine understanding.**

_I think we both understand each other a bit. Me more than him, but still._  
><em>We're kind of like equals. In a way.<em>

Of course Damian would look that accepting. After weeks of not even looking at him, I come and thank him, and he just nods like he knows what I'm thinking.

**Brad took a steadying breath. "Damian, I'm transferring to Mount Royal." Damian frowned.**

_I don't know what to think... Brad's going. I might never see him again. Lola may never see him again. This might be the last time I talk to him. Is that a good thing? Is it a bad thing? Why is Brad leaving? In order to escape me, or to escape the social hierarchy that rules the school?_

Damian looks like he doesn't know what to think. Which is cool with me, because I have no idea what to think, either. I mean, how did I think he was going to react? We were never friends, in fact, he hated my guts for a long time.

_What should I say to him? How is he expecting me to react? Should I smile or cry? Should I be angry or upset? Should I try to convince him to stay or tell him I'm glad he's going? Why is he telling me he's leaving?_

Why did I decide to tell him? I could have just left, never to talk to him again. I had that option. I haven't told anyone other than the teachers that I'm leaving. Yet I chose to tell one person- the boy I kissed after punching his face. The one boy I've ever kissed. Why am I telling him I'm going? This is so awkward.

**"Oh." Damian finally said. There was a long silence. A look of understanding passed through their eyes. Slowly, Damian reached his hand out towards Brad. Brad looked down at the hand, and then back up to Damian before extending his own hand. And the two boys shook hands.**

_I didn't know what to say, so I stuck my hand out. A simple thing, really; just a handshake. But I felt I knew exactly why Brad was leaving, and why he told me. I could see the apology and the regret, the love and the hatred, the respect and the appreciation in his eyes and through his hand._

I couldn't decide whether the whole hand shaking thing was a trap or not. Like maybe he was pretending to shake my hand, but was waiting for the chance to punch me in the face. But then I thought- hey, if he punches me, I deserved it. So I reached out and grabbed his hand. Apparently it wasn't a trap. The handshake looks like a normal one, but it feels different.

I felt kind of vulnerable in that moment. Our hands were caught in a gesture of mutual.. I don't know... something close to respect, maybe. I could feel his gaze tearing through my soul, reading every thought I've had over the past month about my decision. About him. And I felt that maybe, I could see through him, too.

**With a final nod, Brad turned away. "I'll... see you around, then." he said.**  
><strong>"Yeah. I'll see you around." Damian said.<strong>

"I'll see you around" Except we won't. I think we both know that the likelihood of us interacting in the future again is low.  
>I won't be looking around for him in a couple years, and he won't be looking around for me.<p>

_But what else is there to say, really? Good bye doesn't seem right._  
><em>It's not a 'good' bye. It's not even an 'okay' bye. It's a 'weird' bye. I mean, what does one say to the guy who bullied you on multiple occasions, kissed you and ignored you for a month, and raped your girlfriend?<em>

**Damian watched Brad until the swarm of students hid him from view. The bell rang and he grabbed his books and headed off to his class while Brad walked off to the parking lot.**

_I'm not sad, really. We were never friends, and we aren't friends now. But I don't understand the weird feeling that consumes me now. Sort of a regret. Like maybe I should have convinced him to stay. Maybe we could've worked things out. Maybe I could've learned to be friends with him. But this was probably for the best. Maybe we will bump into each other in the store or something a couple years from now. I mean, Mount Royal is only twenty minutes away, and Brad doesn't live too far away from my neighbourhood. Maybe we will see each other, and we will have a real conversation. One that doesn't involve threats or awkward goodbyes._

I don't know how to feel about this. About leaving McKinley, about leaving Nick, and about leaving Damian. I wonder how Lola will react when she find out I left. Probably not the same way as Damian reacted. She still hates my guts, and I can't imagine otherwise. But Damian. I feel he doesn't really hate me anymore. Of course, what I did to his girlfriend was unforgivable, but I feel like he kind of... understands. How I think and how I feel. It's like he read my diary. He knows all my weaknesses and my faults. All of my worst moments. Yet instead of hating me more, he hates me a little less because of it. I don't know. It's a confusing relationship, this Damian and Brad thing. Maybe it's best that we wrapped it up the way we did. Not everything was put out on the table. Just enough so that we go away feeling acknowledged and understood.

* * *

><p>If ForeverLivebyMusic reads this, I hope I did your story justice! :) Before I started writing on this site, I avoided writing at all costs! :P For any other readers, I hope you enjoyed the story! If you haven't already, please check ForeverLivebyMusic's story, Glee Project at WMSH. I would really appreciate it if you also checked out my other stories (they are Glee Project fanfics I started writing very recently)<p>

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Why, hello again. Here is another one-shot based on the same story as the last one. ForeverLivebyMusic made another dare, and I couldn't resist! I know... Anyways. Same disclaimer as the last time :)

About the story: This one is slightly different from the last one- I didn't write each character's thoughts during the main part of the plot, just their thoughts afterwards. Towards the end, there is some Brad mentally arguing with Brad. :) I hope it doesn't confuse you! Enjoy!

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters! Anything that happens to Damian in this story is fictional. Brad (and Nick) are owned by ForeverLivebyMusic. The plot is also inspired by the one written by ForeverLivebyMusic!_

* * *

><p>"What in bloody sakes is your problem lad?" Brad heard the familiar Irish voice behind him. He turned around to see Damian careening down the halls at the uniform clad students. Brad raised an eyebrow at his friends, and they shrugged in return.<p>

"Speak English, Leprechaun." Brad jeered. Damian glared at him while Brad and his friends howled with laughter.

Seriously? I can't say anything here without someone mocking my accent. I wish I could ship them all to Ireland, and we can mock them. Actually, I take that back. I don't want Brad anywhere near my homeland.

"I said, what. In. Bloody. Sakes. Is. Your. Problem. Lad." Damian said, blue eyes flashing and fists clenched at his sides.

"Woah! Looks like the he found a fly in his Lucky Charms!" Kris mocked, earning him a couple thumps on the back of appreciation.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, Brad." Damian said.

"Look, Irish. I don't what your problem is." Brad told Damian, like he was talking to a three year old. "But maybe you should go and play in your wainbow now, because Bwad here is too busy to deal wit your tiny lepwechaun pwobwems."

Damian seethed. "The biggest problem I have is you, and I've come to fix that! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Lola."

"Look, kid. If you stay here, then I will bloody up your face Lola loves so much." Brad warned.

Damian stood resolute. "I'm staying here, Brad."

Brad seemed to consider his words before turning to his friends. "Guys, I can take him. I'll catch up with you guys soon. Shouldn't take long to deal with a tiny imp like him." After he dismissed his friends, he turned on Damian.

"Alright. Tell Papa all." Brad invited mockingly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the lockers.

"What you did to her… It was uncalled for! You hurt her! Why would you hurt her?" Damian screamed at Brad.

"Try speaking English, Irish." Brad said.

Damian finally snapped and punched Brad as hard as he could in the face. Brad growled and swung his fist at Damian, but hit the metal lockers as Damian ducked. Glaring at the Irish, he swung at Damian again, but Damian dodged it again, and then punched Brad right in the jaw. Furious, Brad landed a punch in Damian's eye. Before Damian could counter, Brad pushed him up against the locker again.

Damian snarled and swung his fist at Brad, but Brad easily dodged it. Damian tried again, but Brad caught the hand this time and dragged Damian closer to him.

"I fucked your girlfriend. I fucked her so hard. She bite me, and struggled against me, it turned me on. So what?"

Damian struggled to get out of Brad's grip, but he held him fast against the cold locker.

"What-" Damian started, but suddenly stopped when Brad leaned in and pressed his lips up against Damian's. Damian's eyes widened in shock at seeing the menacing football player pressing up against him. Brad's slightly chapped lips kissed Damian's softer lips with passion. A weird feeling started tugging at Damian's stomach, a feeling of fiery embers dancing. Instead of pulling away like he should've, Damian slowly closed his eyes and relaxed into Brad's embrace. He slowly started to kiss him back, hesitantly at first, but ever so slowly building up into a genuine kiss. Brad caressed Damian's face as Damian brought his hands up to wrap around Brad's neck. Brad sighed as he actually heard a moan from Damian's mouth.

And then, without warning, Damian brought his hand up and slapped Brad in the face.

"I can't do this. I'm... I have... no! Lola... I can't. This is wrong... why... what did I do? I...I cheated, oh lord. No. That was..." Damian stuttered, looking down at his own hands in pure shame and self loathing.

Brad felt a lump in his gut when he realized that Damian was so distraught over the kiss. He was near tears in despair.

Brad stood so that he was facing Damian. "Come on, Damian." he spat out bitterly. "You felt something, I know it. You felt something in that kiss, and that's why you kissed me back. You don't love Lola. You won't love any woman. Lola will find out and leave you."

Damian shook his head quickly, wide-eyed like a deer.

"Why don't you leave Lola, Damian? Doesn't it make you sick to think that she lost her virginity to me? She's weak and she's carrying my baby. If you stay with her, your teenage years will be ruined. The stress will probably break you two up and you'll be left with no money and no family." Brad taunted.

"Why don't you leave her?" he continued spitefully. "You could always get another girl. WIth looks like yours, girls would be doing anything for you. You better realize what you should do before it's too late. Better open your eyes to reality before you can't escape it. Think about it. In about eight months, your going to be stuck with a crying baby, a demanding girlfriend and the stress of providing for the dysfunctional family."

"I love Lola. I'm not leaving her, ever!" Damian growled. "I'm going to take care of her and my baby." Brad smirked.

"That's just it. You don't love her. If you were, you wouldn't have kissed me back that way. Face it, McGinty. You are a liar and a cheater."

Damian looked up at Brad, they both stared at each other, breathing hard. Finally, Damian blinked, and dark emotion flashed in his eyes before he let out a heaving sob and bolting down the hallway.

He ran out of the school and into the football field. What have you done, McGinty? What have you done? he thought in despair. He slowed to a halt when he reached the middle of the field, tears streaming down his face. He stood there for a couple minutes- hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, shoulders slumped, and angry, frustrated tears running down his cheeks.

Brad's words had really struck a chord in Damian's heart. Although Damian told himself otherwise, he knew that deep down in his heart, Brad had made him face all the doubts Damian had had about the baby. Damian's life might go downhill once the baby was born, his relationship with Lola might fail, his love for Lola might disintegrate. Hell, if what he felt was love, because apparently, there was a possibility it wasn't.

Damian spotted an old soccer ball lying in the grass, slightly browned and scratched up. Damian kicked a soccer ball across the field to vent. Slowly, he ran to retrieve the ball. For the rest of the hour, he kicked the ball back and forth across the field.

*kick*

_I'm not leaving Lola. Everything Brad said isn't true. None of that will happen._

*kick*

_I'm going to find a job, and I'm going to support Lola and the baby. We will be total happy._

*kick*

_Lola will never blame me for any problems this might cause. We will work it out together. Like a family._

*kick*

_My love for Lola won't crumble under the stress of raising a child. No way._

*kick*

_We are soul mates. We are going to love each other forever and ever until we die!_

*kick*

_Then why? Why did that kiss do that to me? Why did I kiss him back?_

*kick*

_It did not happen to me._

*kick*

_Damn, this happened to me. Why me?_

*kick*

_What am I going to do? Am I going to tell Lola? What if Brad tells her?_

*kick*

_What if Lola does leave me for it? What if she does think I don't love her?_

*kick*

_But I love Lola. I really do. I hate Brad. Totally. I feel nothing for him. I feel everything for Lola._

*kick*

_But Damian, you moaned. You moaned when you kissed him. That's gotta mean something. Right?_

*kick*

_It can't mean anything._

*kick*

_But it does._

*kick*

_It can't._

*kick*

_It does._

*kick*  
>*kick*<br>*kick*

_I don't know what to do... I'm so lost..._

Damian sat down on the soccer ball as tears started flowing again.

_How did you get yourself in such a mess, McGinty? Really..._

* * *

><p>Brad stood silently, unmoving for a long time, staring at the doors Damian had disappeared through. Slowly, he started walking down the hall. He wandered aimlessly through the halls, ignoring the looks from the occasional student he passed. He found himself in the choir room. Surprised, he looked around, wondering what had brought him to the dreaded classroom. He was alone, however. He sunk into the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands.<p>

The look on Damian's face before he ran away replayed in his mind over and over again. The look of hurt, shame, anger, dread in his eyes for a split second before that heart wrenching sob. So confused and vulnerable.

_And you know who made him feel like that? Me. Why did I say those things? Because I'm a petty, jealous, ape, that's why. So he regretted kissing me. That doesn't give me a reason to throw such harsh and uncensored comments at him, tearing him into little pieces. I mean, that look on his face when I said those words. I never want to see that again._

Suddenly, Brad stood up. Regret threatened to drown him, threatened to overtake him in a torrent of strange emotion. Brad found himself gravitated towards an old guitar resting on a stand close by. His one secret was that he knew how to sing and how to play the guitar. Nobody knew. He didn't really enjoy it, though. At least, not as much as those Glee Club losers. But they always claimed singing helped them express their feelings.

_It's worth a try. It may be an insane idea, but hey! Today is a day to do the insane!_

Brad picked the guitar up and slung the strap over his shoulders. Gingerly, he placed his fingers on the frets and strummed, letting a clear chord sound.

_Huh. That did make me feel a little less burdened. Just the littlest bit, though._

Brad started to sing a song that he had heard his cousin sing once.

_Hey, hey, hey..._  
><em>Why did I do that to you?<em>  
><em>I guess I wasn't thinking<em>  
><em>And I didn't know what else to do...<em>

_Hey, hey, hey..._  
><em>What are you thinking right now?<em>  
><em>I wish you could tell me, but<em>  
><em>I don't blame you if you don't know how...<em>

_Hey, hey, hey..._  
><em>What are you saying to them?<em>  
><em>If you are saying I'm austere<em>  
><em>It is the truth you condemn...<em>

_Hey, hey, hey..._  
><em>What am I feeling now, dear?<em>  
><em>I think it may be some guilt<em>  
><em>Hidden in my heart, but it's quite sincere...<em>

_Hey, hey, hey..._  
><em>Take me away...<em>

_I guess I deserve the verdict_  
><em>Hey, hey, hey...<em>  
><em>Take me away for my crime...<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey...<em>  
><em>Take me away...<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey...<em>

Brad could hear his voice echoing slightly as the last chord rang out.

_I should apologize to Damian. For saying those things._  
><em>Even if they were true? He probably hates me now. Even more than before.<em>  
><em>I should still apologize.<em>  
><em>But it might not do anything. It might not help. But if I apologize, maybe I would feel less guilty.<em>  
><em>Yeah, right. That only helps in stories. Apologizing in real life rarely does anything.<em>  
><em>Did I mean what I sang in the song? Because if I did, I feel guilty, and apologizing would make things better.<em>  
><em>Apologize for what?<em>  
><em>Apologize for being a jerk. For insulting him and telling him lies and telling him Lola would leave him and telling him once the baby was born his life would suck and for kissing him in the first place. That's what I should apologize for.<em>  
><em>Really? I could never do that!<em>  
><em>If I meant what I sang, I would do it.<em>  
><em>...well... that's...shut up.<em>

"Stupid song. Stupid lyrics. Music is stupid. Singing is stupid. I'm never doing that again." Brad muttered and walked out of the room, leaving the guitar discarded on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's the end of that. It feel kind of unfinished, which I personally like in this situation. You can make up what happens to them after! :) This one was waaaaay harder to write than the last one, and I think it shows in my writing :( Oh well, I had fun with it!<p>

Please review and check out my other stories, as well as ForeverLivebyMusic's! Thanks so much!

-Peach


End file.
